Reah of Thorolund
Rhea of Thorolund is a character who appears in Dark Souls. She is voiced by Charlie Cameron, who also voiced the Quelaag's Sister and Sieglinde of Catarina. Plot Rhea of Thorolund, the youngest daughter of the House of Thorolund, is a maiden on a mission, and will appear after ringing the first bell of awakening or defeating the Capra Demon. She is accompanied by her two former classmates and current bodyguards, the clerics Vince and Nico. She will mention that she and her followers are on a mission, but never reveals what the mission is all about. Talking with Griggs of Vinheim, before she leaves, will reveal that she is actually after the Rite of Kindling. Knight Lautrec of Carim will reveal, for a sum of souls, that her followers have been killed and that she is trapped. Rhea is found in the Tomb of the Giants in the pit that Patches kicks you down. She will request that you defeat her former followers, the now-hollowed Vince and Nico. After accomplishing this task, the player will be rewarded the Replenishment miracle and Rhea will make her way back to the surface, at the Undead Parish. From this point on she will sell both basic and advanced miracles to the player. If Petrus is still alive at this point, he will soon try to assassinate Rhea. If not, Rhea will remain in the Parish until the player exhausts her stock of miracles, whereupon she will travel to the Duke's Archives and become hollowed there. As of Patch 1.05, there is a glitch where Petrus will not appear at Firelink if players proceed directly to the Tomb of the Giants without talking to Rhea and her group at Firelink Shrine and rescue Rhea at the Tomb of the Giants. The unfortunate result will result in it being impossible to save Rhea from her demise at Petrus' hands. Wares Miracles Items Backstory In various dialogues with other characters it is hinted that Rhea is part of a royal family. Her companions refer to her honorifically and Petrus reveals that she is "the youngest daughter of the good house of Thorolund". Furthermore, after Petrus returns from The Catacombs he refers to her as "Your Highness" during a rhetorical question expressing his (feigned) dismay at her absence. This would all suggest that she is of royal blood in her homeland of Thorolund. Notes Rhea sells many miracles that are exclusive to her, including Great Heal and the now-infamous Wrath of the Gods. She will also sell basic miracles at a better price than what Petrus offers. If killed, her Ivory Talisman is one of the best talismans in the game; although it still falls short in terms of power to the Darkmoon Talisman, it is much more easily obtained. Drops Reah will drop different items depending on where she dies. Firelink Shrine, Tomb of Giants, Undead Parish and The Duke's Archives *7 Humanity *Ivory Talisman If Petrus kills her *7 Humanity *Pendant Tips *After Petrus has killed her, he will drop the Ivory Talisman when killed. *You can drain 12 humanity from her using the dark hand. Trivia Her name is spelled "Reah" in the credits. Gallery rhea.jpg|Rhea after being rescued Category:Characters Category:Merchants Rhea of Thorolund